


The Royal and The Null

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Breasts, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stripping, Twinks, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Feeling ambitious, Luca steals his girlfriend away from the guards for an afternoon. Eager to show Madi a good time, Luca takes her where two teenagers can be completely alone.
Relationships: Luca (The 100)/Madi (The 100)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Royal and The Null

Her cheeks flushed red when a hand took her own, following up the arm to a handsome boy with slick brown hair swept to the right. Feeling him squeeze while a grin spread across those slim pale lips. Cracked, dehydrated yet still brimming with life. As were his eyes. Though cold and knowing torment, his eyes were bright when looking at her. She could not help but smile back. Letting Luca pull her away from the bench upon which they met. Madi closed her sketchbook just as she was pulled onto her feet.

As rocks crushed beneath their feet, the young teenagers started at each other for a moment of silence. Nothingness but smiles and the happy squeals of children around them. Madi couldn’t help but giggle at him, too.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” She asked.

“You’re still weird.” Luca teased, using a similar comment from their original meeting.

She rolled her eyes in jest, then tugged his arm. Pulling Luca close enough to plant a small kiss on his lips. “Says the Null… Anyway, did you yank me up for any specific reason?”

“Does a lowly null, need a reason to yank a royal blood up?” Luca teased, grinning cheekily. “Maybe I simply wished to bask in your beautiful glory.”

“Oh, then by all means,” Madi blushed making a small pose for the charming boy. “Bask away! 

“Bravo! BRAVO! SUCH BEAUTY!” Luca praised, clapping and pretending to bow at the girl. “All hail, Madi!”

“Okay, come ON, Luca! Are we going somewhere?” Madi pushed. She was dying for a day to be a kid, hang out with him and laugh like this.

“Well, we could but can you handle going somewhere without your guards?” Luca smirked playfully, knowing that for some reason the girl was watched closely.

Pulling him in again, Madi made sure to kiss him a little longer. When their lips parted, she gave a small, adorable glare. He chuckled at the girl trying to look serious at him. Too cute to make that kind of face, especially after a kiss like that. Luca just had to pull Madi into his own kiss.

“You're way too adorable to be that serious…” Luca purred, before kissing her lovingly. The girl from Earth having awoken more than just friendship in the cast-out Null. Something that both his parents and the Children of Gabriel were happy to see from him.

“And you are such a jerk,” She teased, squeezing Luca’s hand. He squeezed back and the two stared at each other. “My guards will be fine if I slip away for a while.”

“Oh please! You wouldn’t handle having a jerk around you, your majesty…” Luca grinned, cheekily jumping out of the way when she went to playfully smack him.

However, this only earnt him a smirk from the former commander. Gulping a little, Luca knew to run with the girl quickly following after the handsome null and his soul drawing hazel eyes. The girl chased after the boy for a little bit before he slowed down enough for her to catch up to him. The girl not subjecting him to the deserved hit yet, instead linking their hands. A move that had the Child of Gabriel smiling. Hand-in-hand they ran down the dirt path and away from their bench. Avoiding the grassy mounds where children played and busy areas packed with guards and other adults buzzing around. Giggling as they ran, eyes searching for somewhere secluded. 

Since they didn’t go to any of their usual playing spots, Madi had an idea of what was on the boy’s mind and she wanted it just as much. While it might not be as freeing as playing soccer with Rex and the other kids, it was an expression of love that she never had expected to get. She knew where to go. Where her guards wouldn’t find them for a long while. Madi squeezed Luca’s hand and pulled him away from the path to the most obvious hiding spot everyone knew about. 

Madi pushed Luca against the wall when they got there. A secluded little area with a few discarded stacks of fabric and scattered, broken stone. Remains of an old wall she kicked off the softness before sitting on it with a grin. Much more comfy than a wooden bench. Luca sat beside her with a hand on her thigh.

“Hey…” Luca grinned, his mouth opening to show his whites as he turned to look at her. 

“Hi…” Madi got lost in his eyes; The dull shades of brown with flakes of hazel green consumed her.

Luca’s grin continued as he lightly leaned in and pecked her lips. “Nice spot…”

Madi pulled him back in for a firmer kiss. Holding the nape of Luca’s neck while their lips twisted together in a moment of passion; While kissing him one of the girl’s hands swiftly glided up along his thigh. Taking the initiative with Luca, whose hand was still just squeezing her thigh. She swallowed the moan Luca let out into her lips while massaging his inner thigh, letting the fingers brush right up against his crotch.

While she hadn’t really experienced anyone before Luca so far, her only true love interest, the girl had picked up a few things that managed to get to the equally inexperienced boy. With the boy loving the way she let her fingers brushed and almost teasingly danced against his hidden member.

Moaning into their kiss, Luca leaned into Madi. Running fingers daintily through her messy brown locks, sliding around to the back of her head. Parting his lips, breaking the kiss for a moment before they closed. Making it deeper as he leaned down on the pretty girl. She did the same, beginning to make out with Luca. A kiss that had developed over time as they learnt how to show their love, each having gotten some tips from the mentors of their lives, after far too many embarrassing kisses.

Though apprehensive, Madi’s tongue slipped out a little and traced across Luca’s. Seeking access to his mouth. However, before he could open for Madi and accept that talented tongue of hers, the girl reached in closer. Her fingers folded around the shaft tucked away in his grey pants. She gave it a light squeeze, just strong enough to make the boy gasp. She could see that he was about to back away in reflex, but she held him there, pulling him into another kiss as her hand continued to play with his shaft.

“Mm…” Luca relaxed into Madi feeling how she gripped him. Pushing his crotch up as the length became harder in her hand, and his tongue entered her soft lips.

“Like that do ya?” Madi teased, feeling his pushing.

“Yes, your highness,” Luca purred back at her, leaning in for a deeper, wet kiss. Feeling Madi’s fingers squeezing his cock.

“Maybe you should give your highness a show, jester, and show her what she likes…” Madi purred, lightly squeezing again.

“Well, your highness needs to let go of the leash first before he can.” Luca purred back, trying to be cool despite the throb in his cock. To no surprise, rather than let it go Madi just gave him a firm squeeze. It sent a powerful shiver down Luca’s spine and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips out again then releasing a roar of pleasure. “Unngh… Madi! C-c’mon let go so I can whip it out…!”

“My jester needs to learn to behave.” Madi grinned mischievously as her hand continued to feel along the shaft, giving it a tug as she went to the base and teased his balls with her fingers.

The cute whine and pout released by the horned up boy had Madi giggling and releasing the shaft from her grip.

“You’re still weird,” Luca snapped playfully.

Pushing himself to his feet, Luca brushed off his messy torn clothes. He lifted the torn up green shirt a little, letting it ride up his chest and show off some of his slim muscles to Madi. She admired that body, fascinated by her sexy boyfriend’s slim, muscular body. Still a twink only lightly defined, but sexy like no one else. However, the real show began when Luca unbuttoned his pants. Lowering them down a little to reveal some basic briefs. Everything on him looked ragged and mistreated. 

Except for Luca’s own body.

Lowering the briefs down, Luca shot Madi a smile. She blushed and looked away for a moment, but in truth never stopped watching as the boy lowered the fabric down under a rather ill fitting length. Sliding his briefs down until cupped under his seven-inch length. Its tip was a shade of dark pink and slimmer than the rest of his shaft. Hidden now underneath his foreskin, but quivering and eager for attention. A few slim veins made paths along its shaft, and there was a single decorative freckle just above his balls. Untrimmed, allowed to grow into a messy bush. It didn’t work well with the slim, smooth body or his slick hair.

Putting both arms behind his back and tensing up, Luca made his cock jump for her. Decently thick but nothing too big. In length alone he was already an impressive specimen.

“Mmm, that’s my jester’s sexy leash…” Madi purred, teasing the boy a little as she reached out and lightly ran a finger against the hardened length. Loving the feel of it under her touch.

Luca didn’t pull back or try to touch himself. Both hands behind his back, the sexy boy let out a groan of pleasure. His cock jumped at her gentle touch. “Mmph! Like it, Madi?”

“Mmm…” Madi responded, lightly stroking the boy’s cock. Loving how his foreskin moved and covered his mushroom head as she did so, before pulling back tight as she went the other way.

“Madiiiii!” Luca pushed his cock forward, trying to peel back the foreskin all the way.

Madi smirked at the response, as she lightly began gradually speeding up her strokes. Enjoying Luca’s moans as she did so. Her fingers squeezed the beefy seven-inch cock while pumping it. Using shorter strokes so his foreskin couldn’t unfurl. Luca’s cock could jump and twitch all it likes but she was in control.

“Mmm, f-fuck Madi…” Luca moaned. The teenage Child of Gabriel loved every experience of Madi’s hand around his cock. A sensation that was never matched by the very rare times that he had jerked his own meat.

“You can soon,” Madi scooted forward, and pulled Luca closer. At long last her hand pushed down the full length and his tip came out to say hello. Cooing at the slim head, Madi flicked it with her tongue. “Geez, looks bigger than last time!”

Luca could only moan for her, as the girl’s tongue ran down the length of his seven-inch cock. Feeling Madi travel down over the shaft, her tongue wrapping around it. She then took his lightly sweaty balls into her mouth, and began to tease them with her tongue. Holding his cock up while lapping at Luca’s balls. Licking with a deep, primal hunger unbefitting someone of royal blood. But Madi cared not. She found Luca to be delicious and each lick was like heaven.

Something about his taste had her craving more and more. She continued sucking on the null’s now saliva slick balls for a little bit, before licking back up the length of his delicious cock before finally taking his cock into her mouth.

“That’s it, Madi…” Luca groaned, gently pushing her down the length of his dick. Feeling that warm tongue worshipping it as she swallowed him inch by inch. Over time she had gotten used to his length dick, allowing Madi to take him deeper than their first time together. Half way down, Luca was throbbing. Dripping precum on her tongue. “Oh shit…!”

Madi moaned around the shaft as her tongue came into contact with the pre-cum, a sweetness that she was beginning to love.

Bobbing up and down the length of her boyfriend’s cock, Madi looked up at him. He looked sexy with his head thrown back and a hand up his shirt. No doubt teasing his nipples while her mouth worked his cock. She went deeper on it, swallowing all of that sexy seven-inch cock. Burying it in her warm throat. But when she pulled back from the deep throat, a hand curled around his base. Pumping it in sync with her bobbing, making the dripping wet cock pulse.

Taking a fistful of the girl’s silky hair, Luca began to fuck her face. Thrusting his toned hips and forcing himself deep down Madi’s warm throat. Needy, rough thrusts that pushed in Madi while her tongue attacked the length of his dick. Fucking her cute face and hot throat; She felt too good to be true.

“Mmmm… Mads…” Luca moaned, as he continued face fucking the beautiful former commander.

Madi somewhat enjoyed the roughness. Feeling Luca tugging at her hair, forcing her path along his dick. Made to deepthroat the lengthy member and take it down until her nose nestled in with his messy nest. His smell left something to be desired; That being a shower. To be fair though, so did she. But she worked through it, swallowing his delicious cock with little more than a few small gags. She didn’t stop for a moment. Not to breathe or wipe the spit from her chin. Madi wanted to pleasure her sexy null.

Luca moaned as the tightness continued to work him, Madi had clearly gotten better and lasted much longer than her first attempt.

“Ma...di!” He cried out. Throbbing too hard for comfort, Luca had to yank her from his cock. Getting it free with a wet pop that echoed through the air. His breathing was laboured, and sweat touched the boy’s forehead. “Shiiit, you’re getting too good at that! I almost nutted in your throat… again.”

They had made the mistake once, and gone back with a drop of cum on her lips. 

The guards were none too happy and Rex had teased them heavily for days over it. Even if Luca and Maddie had a feeling that it came from jealousy that he wasn’t getting any.

“Why didn’t you! I know to clean up now,” Madi giggled. She tried to lunge at his cock again but Luca swiftly stepped aside. 

“I don’t need Rex trying to hint at getting some…” Luca pulled Madi to her feet, then kissed her tenderly. “You’re mine and mine alone.”

“Oh? Don’t wanna sandwich some Rexxy?” Madi teased, knowing there was some slight jealousy when it came to Rex’s occasional flirting. Even if the boy was doing it simply as a joke.

“I definitely DON’T want him between us!” Luca yelled at the thought of having a boy between him and his Madi.

Madi cooed at his outburst. She sat on the fabric pile smiling at the cute boy; He looked so flustered. “Then maybe you should remind me why I’m yours!”

“Oh, that’s exactly what I’m going to do…!” Luca growled, the null pulling Madi into a jealousy led deep make out session.

Moaning in surprise, Madi couldn’t keep from melting. Like butter on the sizzling hot boy, whose hands sunk deeply into her hips and lips pressed firmly. She could even feel him nibble at her lower lip and draw it into his mouth before kissing again. 

“My Madi… not letting some sanctumite take you from me…” Luca continued to growl into the kiss. And as he fed her his passion, Luca’s arms swept down low under her and hooked into Madi’s red dress. He lifted it up and broke the kiss to yank it off her. Followed quickly by her long-sleeved grey shirt, leaving Madi bare from the waist up. Her breasts were small, but developing into cute mounds. Luca bent down and captured a nipple between his lips, suckling it as she cried in bliss. “Mmm!”

Madi’s hands swiftly ran through his hair, letting out a song of pleasure.

“You’re so sexy…” The hazel eyed boy moaned, enjoying the view of Madi as he pulled away from her breast.

“Luca…” She breathed heavily.

“Mmm?” Luca hummed as he leaned down again and captured the other nipple as his hand reached for the previous one, groping and squishing it.

Madi lightly tugged at his hair, “You’re forgetting my pants!”

“I haven’t,” Luca mumbled, not really stopping his work as he used his other hand to feel down Madi’s body until he reached the edge of her pants. His fingers traced along the outline, all the while sucking on her breast.

“P-pull it…” Madi moaned as he tried to push and grind against the boy.

Instead of listening to her, Luca moved to the other nipple. Teasing her pants while grazing his teeth over a nipple, biting down on the soft pinkness.

“Luca!” Madi moaned as she jerked into the boy, wondering how long could she endure the teasing. “T-T-Take them off!”

Nibbling along her chest, the boy happily enjoyed her body. Feeling up the perky little ass and sucking on the side of Madi’s tit. Kissing around her nipple, tormenting her and the sensitive nub. She was desperate for more and he knew it.

“C-Come on…” The girl whined, wanting to feel Luca fully. The teasing from the null boy getting a little too much for the girl.

“If you insist, your highness!” Luca dropped to his knees. 

Madi sighed in relief as the teasing paused for a moment. “G-G-Good Jester…”

With a massive grin on his face, the brown haired Child of Gabriel reached out. In one swift tug he stripped them off the beautiful royal girl. Leaving her completely naked before him, with her glorious smooth legs, smooth pussy and curvy upper body. He was in awe while leaning in and running his tongue between her wet folds. 

“Delicious as ever, Madi.” He purred, as he closed his hazel eyes and simply enjoyed the pleasure. Both thumbs spread Madi’s pussy apart for his tongue to explore, sliding up and down the pink cleft. Letting her taste roll down his tongue. Digging his tongue deeper between her silky legs. One hand moved down helping to spread her legs open wider, caressing her thigh. “So fucking hot,”

“M-make me yours…” Madi begged, wanting to feel Luca inside her.

“Bu-but I was eating you out-” Luca pulled off her pussy only just. Close enough that his tongue could still prod and wiggle against her sensitive pinkness, tasting her hot, sweet juices.

“Don’t be such a Null! Listen to your highness and make me yours…” Madi moaned, using their inside jokes to demand what she wanted from her boyfriend.

After plunging his tongue deep into her one last time, sending a piercing scream through the air, Luca pulled up and traced his tongue along her young body. Joined by his fingers, dancing up along the skin. They twisted to the sides so his palms could caress Madi’s body, massaging her tender hips until his tongue met her lips and pushed inside. Feeding the girl a taste of herself, while pulling Madi against him. He could feel her pussy hot against his member, so grinded raw against the girl.

“I’ll make a new little royal with you,” He purred between kisses, taking his time to enjoy her lips. Meanwhile, his hands flowed down over her hips again to wrap around to Madi’s butt. Squeezing it to make her moan down his throat.

“Do it…” Madi purred, kissing him back passionately.

He hooked his fingers deep into the girl’s flesh, drawing yet another moan from her luscious lips. In one swift movement Luca had lifted Madi up and she hooked her legs around his broad waist, locked at the ankles. Once she wrapped around his neck, holding herself up on the boy, he reached around to aim himself.

“Beg for my cock?”

“F-fuck me, Null!” Madi growled, kissing her boyfriend deeply.

With one swift thrust, Luca was buried inside her. She screamed into the kiss feeling that cock impale her, forcing itself deep into her tight hole and stretching it wide open. He hilted at once and held himself inside with a hefty amount of grinding that made her feel all of his cock. Despite the force their kiss remained uninterrupted, lips wrapped tight with fierce passion. The young former commander fell in love with the feel of Luca's cock buried deep inside of her. Loving how it filled her to the brim.

Luca lifted her up slowly, withdrawing the length of his meaty dick until only its tip remained inside her. She broke the kiss just as he pulled her back down, shoving every inch back inside. His hips met her pussy with a loud, wet smack, fully impaling Madi once more. She cried out in bliss again feeling the length penetrate deeply, filling her all over again. Luca continued these slow, hard thrusts a few more times. Each slam made her progressively louder, betraying Madi’s love of his cock. Or so he thought, unaware that his slams were only growing his girlfriend's love for his cock. The girl wanted to feel every inch of her boyfriend’s cock deep inside of her.

She pulled her legs tighter around him, forcing Luca to thrust harder inside. Moving faster as he got into the fuck. Rougher thrusts, shoving all of that sexy dick into her little pussy. It was splitting her in half and Madi loved every second of it. She clawed at his back and moaned in Luca’s ear. Quietly yelping, begging him to fuck her more. 

People would freak upon seeing someone of royal blood fucking around with a Null. Possibly about to threaten the bloodline with a Null’s seed. She didn’t care one bit, the people of Santrum needed to get over that pathetic view and see the Nulls as human beings. Especially when the Null is as hot as her boyfriend Luca, whose looks outweighed all boys in Sanctum.

“Umph!” He grunted, shoving it in her. “You’re f-flexing real tight!”

“Mmm, f-fuck me harder Luca…” Madi moaned, tightening her grip on the cute boy.

Luca turned sharply then pushed her up against the crumbling wall. Then sunk his teeth into the soft, pale flesh of her neck. And as she gasped, his hips began to move harder than expected. Hammering her into the wall, on a mission to break her pussy as requested. The area filled with Madi’s loud pleasurable moans and Luca’s grunts as he pounded away, letting his girlfriend feel every bit of his cock.

“Babe loosen up or I can’t pull out,” The boy grunted, but she only flexed tighter on his dick. Forcing the boy to keep hammering her into the wall with merciless thrusts. Making their skin slap together as he throbbed against her inner walls. “Fu-fuck! Creampie it is, your highness!”

“Mmm, don’t you dare pull out, Null…” Madi hissed, learning her head down into the crevice of Luca’s neck and moaning loudly as he hammered away.

A little more worried about Null and Royal breeding, Luca grunted one last protest: “I-I really am about to cum!”

“YES!” Madi kisses his neck, holding Luca inside.

He was helpless against her, and with no choice left the teenager rammed his length in before exploding. Filling her fertile tunnel with his hot seed. Ropes of his cum filled her to the brim, enough to overflow around his dick as a new young royal was planted inside her. He grunted. A husky sound that made Madi shiver, flexing her pussy tight, milking Luca dry.

“S-shit…” He gasped, feeling her grip begin to soften. It took a while until they fully untangled. This took longer than either expected, and her guards were sure to come looking soon. “W-we should get dressed…”

“Yeah…” The girl nodded, breathless. Unaware of the spark of a royal inside. “Let’s sneak off again sometime!”

Luca gave his highness a deep loving kiss. “Wouldn’t miss it,”


End file.
